1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch pens, and particularly, to a touch pen used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use.
In one such portable electronic device, a touch pen can be used to press at a specific locations on a transparent touch control panel to generate a control signal corresponding to the specific location. The touch pen is received in the portable electronic device. However, because the portable electronic device may be relatively thin and small, the touch pen also needs to be thin and small to be received in the portable electronic device making it uncomfortable for users to use.
What is needed, therefore, is a new touch pen and a portable electronic device using the same to overcome the above-described shortcomings.